


Warm Me Up

by omiluvr



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Poker, Strip Poker, kinda nsfw, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26009002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omiluvr/pseuds/omiluvr
Summary: Where Atsumu bets Sakusa one wish to whoever wins in the Strip Poker that the team is doing to which Sakusa joins in the wish anything that he finally wanted but in the end, Sakusa finds more than what he wishes for.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 206





	Warm Me Up

**Author's Note:**

> \- I will be putting the rank of the ranks as number, 1 being the highest and 10 being the lowest (i.e. Full house (4), Royal Flush (1))  
> \- Check means pass, raise means raising the bet depending on your choice, bet is betting of course. Fold means withdrawing from the game, this happens when you feel that your play is low, to avoid losing money.  
> \- Each player has two cards first, then bet/check/raise/fold, third card gets shown, bet/check/raise/fold, fourth card gets shown, bet/check/raise/fold, final showdown (final card gets shown), then chips gets distributed.  
> \- I'll try to lessen the complicated poker shit so it doesn't get too confusing.  
> \- Atsumu teases Sakusa here ALOT to the point that it may sound rude to some of you so please! it's just teasing hehe i mean no harm.  
> \- Enjoy! 
> 
> anitwt: @osamuluvr

There's just something to strip poker that gets a few adults going, a game for fun and be childish in their own taste and time. Adult whistling when one gets an article of clothing off because they lost or loving the sexual tension that might come in as the game progresses.

Strip poker, that's mostly what adults think, that it's a silly game to just have some fun as adults who can do so. But Sakusa thought of it otherwise.

"And why are we or you, decided to play this game anyway?" Sakusa said as he looked at everyone across from the kitchen.

"Well, we all played poker a few times now and I remembered that there was strip poker so I suggested it then everyone agreed," Barnes said before chuckling. "Well except for Shion, I bribed him for some beer and he agreed immediately."

"Ah, adults, weak to alcohol," Sakusa says as he pours himself some green tea then drinks it behind the kitchen counter. "But no thanks, I don't really get those types of games."

"Uh, because it's fun?" Atsumu says who appeared behind him to get some water from the fridge. "Come on, we're adults. We can clearly do this without limitations." He said then put the empty glass on the sink and the jug of water back in the fridge.

"Unless, 'yer scared, Omi-kun." Atsumu taunted.

There was clearly something wrong with this picture from the perspective of the 6 other volleyball players inside the house who are clearly witnessing the situation.

It was clear to everyone that the constant teasing and bickering between the curly-haired male and the blonde-dyed but you see, these past few weeks or even months (during the time it was kinda tame), was different from the usual.

It was a fact that Atsumu is a man who didn't know the terms of, "it's dangerous, we have to consider." because that man would always risk in his plays or even in his personal life. And that didn't stop him taunting Sakusa with something more suggestive than normal and Sakusa responding even deeper with it making things kinda weird while the team just watches them do it because according to Barnes, they shouldn't.

"Fuck off Miya, no one has time with your shit," Sakusa said, not caving in.

"Oh really? Then, would 'yer like a bet to go along with this strip poker?" Atsumu said as he chuckled. But Sakusa just looked at the man and raised an eyebrow, a sign that he was listening. "To whoever losses first, has to do whatever the other wishes."

"I'm not a fucking genie and how will we decide who wins? What if we're on the same level then lose?" Sakusa asked and Atsumu went silent, then standing up from his leaning position to grab the remote control resting on the wall.

"First one to give up after not handling the cold wins and 'yer and I both know that we are sensitive to the cold," Atsumu says as he toys with the remote, waiting for Sakusa's response.

It was dumb, it was the first thing that Sakusa thought of when he heard that bet out of Atsumu's mouth. He didn't want to back out for the reason that Atsumu's playful stare and smile have got him all riled up as always but this was different.

It felt like his whole life was at stake.

And as they say, when you walk the plank and have a last chance to save your life,

You risk to save yourself.

"You're on, Miya."

Sakusa then finds himself on a foldable table, chips, and various foods on top of it along with some poker necessities. Sakusa sips on the can of cold cola that is in his grasp, though he slightly regrets it when all of a sudden the temperature in the room drops.

He looks at Atsumu who simply smiles innocently as if he didn't reduce the temperature to the lowest temperature. Atsumu was being smart here because he knew that Sakusa didn't like to cross his legs when seated on a proper chair.

"Alright, 1000yen (approx. $10) is the minimum bet. You are welcome to raise the stakes even higher than that." Branes says as he shuffles the cards then hands everyone two random cards.

2 cards from this point can decide his faith and his journey to either way. Either he would win and think of a wish or be the wish for Atsumu.

"Call"

"Bet"

"I see 'yer bet and raise 'yer triple."

Sakusa looked at Atsumu who said that it was nothing out of the ordinary for Atsumu to raise the stakes and risk for something he didn't even know if he had the higher advantage off. It was the Miya Atsumu way, everyone knew that and everyone thought of it as amazing.

_ **But for Sakusa, he thought it was beautiful.** _

It was then Sakusa's turn. He looked at his cards then sighed.

"Check."

And there he was, being careful as always. Unlike his doings on the court, Sakusa is cautious outside of the court especially since he is a germaphobe, it's something to come as well with that. He thought that every thought to things is pressure and thinking out the possibilities doesn't hurt especially since you're going for the best. Everyone thought that it was normal,

_ **But for Atsumu, he thought of it interesting.** _

The first card was dealt and everyone had mixed reactions but Sakusa stayed still. His play at the moment was high, a full house(4) was possible if the next two cards can be within what he wishes it to be.

"Raise" Sakusa throws some chips into the center of the table.

"I see 'yer raise and decided to," Atsumu then knocks the table and Hinata goes next.

**[ knocking on the table also means checking/passing ]**

"Such a lame move, Miya." Sakusa says and Atsumu chuckles.

"Don't worry, it won't be when I see that pretty sweater off of 'ya." Atsumu smirks and Sakusa takes a deep breath to calm himself down.

"Fuck off." Sakusa merely replies with no snap as he downs a gulp of the coke he hands in his side.

"The last card then. Sakusa and Atsumu into it and the stakes are high." Barnes says as he flips the card and Sakusa clicked his tongue especially since he did just lose almost 10,500 yen (approx. 100$) to the guy he's currently betting on with a death wish.

"Aha! Omi-kun, 'yer bad at this." Atsumu who put down a four of a kind (3) "Take off that pretty sweater, Omi-kun."

And Sakusa does. His plain black really comfy and warm sweater is now resting on the back of his chair. He was wearing another black shirt but that didn't stop him from shivering slightly especially since the AC was directed to his seating.

Cards again were distributed and bets were made. Sakusa had no chance with the cards he held so he folded.

"Omi-kun is scared because of the last round," Atsumu exclaimed as he smiles while taking the poker chips to his side.

"It's called being careful, something like your dumb brain can't comprehend." Sakusa snaps as he eats some potato chips.

"Oh? How could you say that?" Atsumu smirks as he drinks his can of beer.

"Maybe because you keep falling to the point of severe brain damage." Sakusa said as he leans back into his chair.

"Aha? Funny." Atsumu replies dryly and they continue the game.

They continued for a few more rounds. Loads of curses, cheers, whistles, taunting, groans, screams and all that comes in the package when you do strip poker. Beers and bags of chips are seen all around which disgusted Sakusa but honestly, why was he so disgusted when he's playing this game in the first place.

"Alright, so let's check once again in the list to make everything clear." Barnes said and said everything on the list

**[ using dollars and Japanese in this to make everything clear ]**

_ Shion - 15800yen (approx. $150) _

_ Atsumu - 21125yen (approx. $200) _

_ Hinata - 22182yen (approx. $210) _

_ Bokuto - 36970yen (approx. $350) _

_ Sakusa - 20597yen (approx. $195) _

_ Tomas - 27991yen (approx. $265) _

_ Meian - 16266yen (approx. $154)_

**[ Barnes is a dealer btw so he doesn't get to play in the game ]**

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" Bokuto cursed as he left his seat and grabbed a can of rootbeer. Well, being the person who has the highest to pay, we understand.

Sakusa looks around the room, observing teammates and the clothes that they removed and wore. Most of them had their shirts off, well mostly the older ones such as Meian, Tomas and Shion as well as Hinata. Bokuto has his shirt on but his pants and slippers off. While Atsumu has his shirt off but has his jacket on, sneaky motherfucker.

While Sakusa has his shirt still on but his joggers out so he's in his boxers as of now but still has his slippers and socks. He is freezing but he knows losing the bet is worst.

It's currently 11 in the evening and all of them have no plans in sleeping this one out until one gives up or strips until their birthday suit is shown.

"I have no intention of giving up, Omi-kun." Atsumu said as he tossed some chips into the board, a bet.

"Don't worry, I have no intentions too." Sakusa raises the bet, twice than what Atsumu laid out.

The third card is drawn, Sakusa inwardly sighs when the card matches one of his cards at hand. He gets a pair (2) in this part of the game and looks at Atsumu who was just staring at his cards then picking at his chips.

"Check"

"Bet"

"I see then raise you double."

Atsumu has this knack of raising bets when he feels that he gets the advantage, it's a common thing to have between poker players, yes but he has this pattern, Sakusa finally notices.

Atsumu's raises gradually increase as he gets more confident in his advantage but there's a trick to that. You never know what does it mean by being confident since you don't know the range of the ranks he has in his hand.

Atsumu has a blank stare when he gets confident but he needs to check first if he has the upper hand, that's with him raising into a double. Then the slight tapping on his feet when he doesn't get what he wanted, resulting in him into checking or folding.

Sakusa noticed the little movements of Atsumu as if it's the most obvious things ever but looking around the table especially to the ones sitting beside the blonde, it's obvious that Sakusa's the only person to be able to actually notice these types of things especially if it's with Atsumu.

"Omi-san, it's your turn." Hinata's voice snapped him out of his train of thought. And saw that the second card has been dealt and it was another card to his play, 3 of a kind (3).

"Ah yeah, check." Sakusa simply knocked on the table and the next person went to place their bets.

Sakusa then looks at Atsumu at the corner of his eye and notices that he's unexpectedly serious about this game. He knows that when Atsumu is weirdly serious about something, it's because he has a cause at it. Like volleyball of course and Sakusa might think that it's because there's a bet on this game but isn't he too serious about this? Especially when Atsumu perfectly knows that Sakusa won't really do anything of the extreme.

The last card is drawn and Atsumu strangely folds with a look of frustration on his face, not the "fuck you" but the "I literally worked hard for something like this and it's not going the way I wanted." And both levels are on different levels.

"I bet." Sakusa said to at least test his theory.

He wins the round and gets a stack of chips in return. Atsumu is strangely tapping his feet too fast underneath the table and he seems like the only one to notice. This only happens when Atsumu gets too anxious and he can't keep it anymore.

Sakusa spends the rest of the rounds to actually observe Atsumu but not because of poker but because he is actually worried and curious about this whole thing.

Let me help you catch you in, you see Sakusa would be the type to look like he doesn't care but he really does on the inside. Maybe that's why he cares too much when he doesn't see that goofy and annoying grin on Atsumu's face, and not seeing him in his confident self. Sakusa cares deeply for his team but there's just something to Atsumu that makes him much too special that the rest of his team. Be it because he's the only one he actually bickers with or the one with too much talent in him but is an asshole, he doesn't know but he still does it anyway.

Sakusa has been the one to leave an extra towel in Atsumu's locker because he always forgets it despite always saying that he will replace those the next day which doesn't happen. Sakusa has always been the one to make sure that Atsumu doesn't get too drunk when they drink because they know that it will resort to chaos so he will always be the one to pour him light drinks. Sakusa has been the one to always make sure that Atsumu is awake by the time his alarm is going off because he knows that Atsumu hates rushing as much as waking up but he has to sacrifice right? Sakusa has always been the one to volunteer to go to get food when they have to get togethers and buys much more than what they asked for because a fed Atsumu is a happy Atsumu.

All these little things to consider yet Sakusa still doesn't know or still can't accept that he has feelings for the blond haired male (dyed-blond haired male). He always has these little quirks or little notes on Atsumu's personality and quirks and always thought that it was normal but within the poker table right now, he realizes that he's the only one who actually does and notices all these things.

Sakusa, out of all people knows that Atsumu hates losing to something that makes him so passionate while doing that. He's witnessed that happen back in high school and it was the first time he actually got a good look at the male and deemed him interesting.

"Omi-Omi?" Bokuto calls out to the male that once again snaps him out of his train of thought.

"Check." A knock on the table was heard then Atsumu sighed.

"It's boring if you keep checking 'ya know, Omi-kun?" Atsumu said and Sakusa waved him off, not really saying anything.

Sakusa takes in the situation around him. Atsumu has one article of clothing on him as well as Sakusa who has his boxers while Miya had his jacket. So, yeah you can basically say that Atsumu only had a jacket on, literally. Sakusa curses to himself at what he's about to do but honestly? He doesn't really care at this point.

Sakusa then bets on the second card to which was raised triple by Tomas. Sakusa is freezing, his shame is out the window with this game, all he wants to do is get dressed and sleep but all in his mind right now is Atsumu.

Last card.

"I bet." Atsumu said and Hinata checked.

Sakusa noticed how Atsumu slides the chips instead of throwing them, it means he is really confident about the play he has so Sakusa raises the bet double.

"I raise Miya's bet to double."

Last player was Shion who folded.

Last card: Ace of Hearts.

Sakusa puts down his card and when he looks at Atsumu, he is shocked.

Atsumu has a 4 of a kind (3) while Sakusa has a stright flush (2), Sakusa being the one who won.

"Fuck!" Atsumu then curses then sighed. "Well, there 'yer got it, Omi-kun. What's 'yer wish?"

Atsumu asks the man while the rest of the team just stared.

"I'll have a talk with you, Miya. In my room and cover your dick." Sakusa said, got up, grabbed his clothes then headed to his room.

Both of them leave the table while the rest of the team continued playing the game. Just because both of them got their bet finally closed off, doesn't mean they can't play more rounds of strip poker until all of them are bare naked. 

Atsumu then knocks on the door then enters without even Sakusa's permission. Sakusa was dressing up again then Atsumu closed the door. Atsumu who was in his joggers and a tank top while being silent for some reason, something Sakusa can't even comprehend despite observing him most of the game. Both of them are cold at the moment despite wearing clothes but I guess that's what you get when you play strip poker, in an air-conditioned room and not even giving in. 

"What 'yer want, Omi-kun?" Atsumu asked and Sakusa sat on his bed, pointing to the chair only a foot across him.

"Sit."

"Creepy."

"Shut up."

Atsumu sits anyway and crosses his legs as he leaned against the chair.

"Why did you have to suggest a bet anyway?" Sakusa asked.

"Why? Can't I suggest a bet once in a while?" Atsumu retorted back and Sakusa shook his head.

"You suggesting a bet meant you were confident in winning in something, why were so confident in the first place?" Sakusa asked as he drank his glass of water.

"Oh? Is this 'yer wish?" Atsumu smirks, thinking that he can take a joke out of Sakusa's serious aura.

"Yes." Sakusa immediately answering got Atsumu taken aback to which made him chuckle.

"'Yer do know that I can lie my way out of this right?" Atsumu then grabs the pillow from Sakusa's grasp and started to play with it.

"Yeah but in the end, I would know that you're lying so that is up to you if you're comfortable with lying." Sakusa says as he grabbed another pillow to hug, something to keep him sane in this serious atmosphere that he created.

"I wanted to make 'yer do a dare if I won." Atsumu said, his gaze focused on the carpeted floor of Sakusa's room and thinks as to why Sakusa would even use a carpeted floor but at this point, he doesn't really mind.

"Mhm." Sakusa simply hummed as a sign for Atsumu to continue.

"I wanted 'yer to wear the mascot suit." Atsumu said in all seriousness but Sakusa is just there, sitting with all seriousness as well. "'Yer don't believe me?"

"No, not especially when you squeezed the pillow a little harder when you said that. Plus, normally you would keep your seating and arms open when you're telling the truth but having this fetal position of seating is something you do when you're anxious." Sakusa points out and Atsumu scoffed.

"'Yer say as if that's the truth." Atsumu defends himself.

"Because it is." Sakusa says and Atsumu simply stares at the man in front of him.

"Why?" Atsumu starts and sighs. "Why do 'yer know this?"

"I always keep a close eye on you, for some reason I thought it was normal for a team to know the little quirks and habits of one but seeing how you obviously did all those small habits in that poker game and no one even noticed, I knew it was different in my case." Sakusa said and took out a bar of chocolate from his drawer and gave it to Atsumu who raised an eyebrow.

"The mysophobic Sakusa Kiyoomi having a bar of chocolate on his drawer? How creepy." Atsumu said and Sakusa rolled his eyes.

"You eat chocolate when you need to calm down right? Kinda weird because chocolate is supposed to give you energy but it's in the opposite effect on you. Took it before heading here earlier." Sakusa said as he continued to drink his water.

Atsumu stared at the bar of White Chocolate Cadbury in his hands then he opened it, hesitantly. How did Sakusa know that this was his favorite chocolate?

"It would make sense if you keep eating that kind of chocolate when I would see you." Sakusa said and handed Atsumu a tissue to clean himself a little from the chocolate.

Atsumu ate the chocolate and stared at the man in front of him. It was a big deal to him, the poker game, and the bet because it was the only way to actually push him to do something without chickening out once again.

"I wanted to ask 'yer out if I won."

Atsumu said after 5 minutes of silence and Sakusa simply stared at the male, as if telling him to say more.

"What more do 'yer need? I like 'yer and I did the stupid bet to make sure that I won't actually chicken out of it. I know 'yer always agree when 'yer taunted enough and the mere fact that 'yer actually won and know my reason is kinda hurting my pride right now." Atsumu ranted out and Sakusa just sat there, staring.

"Stop staring 'yer asshole!" Atsumu yelled and stood up, walking angrily towards the door only to be stopped by Sakusa.

"I never knew you were that dumb to not even know my feelings after telling you all that." Sakusa said and Atsumu turned around, confusion on his face.

"What?"

"I'm going to give you some time to think about it." Sakusa said as he left the room with the wrapper of the chocolate and the empty glass.

Atsumu did some thinking as he stood there, processing the entire conversation that he had with Sakusa.

As if the entire conversation he and Sakusa had was replayed in a matter of seconds then snapped out of it when Sakusa came into the room.

"Did you think about it?" Sakusa says as he sits on his bed, scrolling through his phone.

Atsumu still needs more time to think about it. More like he needs a cup of tea and his own room to talk to himself about this case but no, he has little time to actually comprehend this so he uses Sakusa's presence in the room.

"'Yer like me back?" A simple question really but Atsumu's heart is beating too fast to be considered normal because it's his crush! Who has the possibility of even liking Atsumu back.

"So you didn't think about it?" Sakusa said and Atsumu threw a pillow to Sakusa who chuckled at the action. Atsumu froze at the sound and his heart was beating even faster if it were possible. "Come on, you're a smart man in the court, how can you be so dumb at this?" Sakusa continues.

"Omi-kun!" Atsumu yelled and Sakusa shrugged with a small smile on his face.

Atsumu knew it was true despite Sakusa not even agreeing but the way he would chuckle in front of him to which he never did outside of this room, smile so carefree because Sakusa doesn't smile, well not that he knows of but now he knows and it's the most beautiful thing ever.

Sakusa's trust at this point was far more beyond that what Atsumu had imagined. He thinks that this certain trust and the constant teasing happening inside this room is already a confirmation to Atsumu that yes, Sakusa does like him back.

Atsumu smiles then tackle Sakusa onto the bed who yells then groans.

"Miya! Get off of me!"

Atsumu chuckles when they both land on the soft mattress of Sakusa's bed and stares at Sakusa's eyes and laughs freely.

"No can do, Omi-kun! 'Yer mine now so you don't get to complain." Atsumu said as he laid on Sakusa's chest only to smile when he hears it clearly, the fast heartbeat of Sakusa, skipping as well as it should be.

Atsumu who was just laughing in glee was being watched by Sakusa who has a little smile on his face. Sakusa simply let himself raise his hand and brush it through Atsumu's hair who stopped at the touch and simply smiled as he leaned onto Sakusa's chest.

Sakusa then smiles at the male who blushed and simply hid himself on the taller's chest, something that Sakusa has to get used to because it looks like little Atsumu has claimed Sakusa's chest as his habitat.

Atsumu then lifts up his head, peeking on Sakusa who was using his phone at the moment since the whole room was quiet and it was cozy. Atsumu loved the fact that Sakusa didn't even brush him off and let him stay there.

Atsumu climbed and pressed a small kiss on Sakusa's cheek who simply looked at him, blank but smiled a little at it.

"Payback."

Sakusa says as he grabs Atsumu's face then presses his lips onto the blond who has his eyes wide but closes them, as he wraps his arms around Sakusa's neck and Sakusa's wrapping his arms around Atsumu's waist, doing little massages on his hips.

The kiss was surprisingly gentle but no, the fact that Sakusa initiated the kiss in the first place and was surprisingly good at it though. Atsumu smiled into the kiss while Sakusa noticed, who chuckled happily at that.

"I never knew I could hear or see you even a tiny bit happy." Atsumu said as they stopped kissing but not pulling away, their foreheads rested on each other as their grins gave away the happiness.

"Well, you should spend more time with me to see." Sakusa said and buried his head on Atsumu's neck who smiled in satisfaction.

Sakusa didn't know that happiness can actually start in one person, as if that one person was everything to be called, "Sakusa's happiness." Nor did he expect that it would begin just because of strip poker.

But one thing is for sure, he finally feels warm. Both of them actually.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed !! though hope yall got the symbolism of the title and the ending nyehe 
> 
> anitwt: @osamuluvr


End file.
